I'd Lie
by LynnBrook
Summary: "If anyone asked me about my feelings for Jasper. I'd Lie" Alice and Jasper have been friends forever, but Alice has always felt more. Will she ever admit her feelings or will she lie. Based on the song by Taylor Swift. some spelling errors, sorry


**Declaimer: no I don't own twilight or the song I'd Lie **

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me _

_He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

"JASPER HALE GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" I screamed into my best friends ear, who had his face planted into his pillow.

"ugh, Ali go bother someone else." he groaned, waving his hand telling me to leave.

I rolled my eyes and started to jump on his bed beside him. I watched his blonde curls bonce.

"Alliicee." he yelled, lifting his head up slightly. To revel the many colors in his violet eyes.

"No, sleepy head we have school! Now come on!." I yelled stripping the blankets off of him reviling he had no shirt on.

"Fine, Fine. I'm up see." Jasper said standing up and raising his arms surrendering. Not a good idea.

I stared at my best friend. His honey blonde curls fell slightly over his eyes, his muscular yet lean body just stood their waiting for me to say something.

"Like what your seein Cullen?" He teased, walking over to grab some clothes from his closet.

"Oh yeah, Sexy!" I laughed rolling my eyes. _If he only knew._

Ten minutes later Jasper was sitting in the passenger seat of my yellow Porsche and we were on or way to the hell whole known as Forks High. Where I have to watch girls continually flirt and ask out my Best friend, then man I was in love with. Yup that's right Alice Cullen was uncontrollably in love with her best friend. Not that anybody knew.

"God Ali, you will not believe what I had to go through last night. Maria wouldn't stop calling me. All. Night." He complained. 

_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs_

"I swear you you Al, I'm never gonna fell in love." he laughed as he ran his fingers through his locks. I laughed along with him. Silently hoping he was wrong.

"Hey Alice, why did the chicken cross the road?"

every morning Jasper would ask me a cheesy joke on our way to school. I never understood why but I played along just to make him happy.

"I don't know Jazz. To get to the other side?"

"Ha ha! Nope! To prove he wasn't chickened!" He yelled, busting up because of his cheesyness.

I faked a smile and laughed along with him. The car went silent, but it was a comfortable silents.

"Hey! This is my favorite song!" Jasper exclaimed turning up the radio and singing along. I giggled and sang along with him.

The song ended when we pulled into the parking lot.

"I love that song." Jasper said opening his car door.

"Yeah I know." I replied. Following him into the school building.

"Really?"

"well of course, I know everything about you Jasper." I said in a 'matter of fact' kind of voice.

"oh really." he challenged.

"Yup." I said popping the 'P'. I turned away and started walking to my home room. "see ya at lunch Jazz." 

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

I was sitting in the lunch room talking to my best girlfriend Bella when my brother and Jasper walked up and stole my fries.

"hey get your own!" I yelled and snatched my fries from his reach.

"hey love." Edward (my brother) said to Bella after lightly kissing her on the lips. Lucky asshole. Having his one true love, love him back. Dammit.

"So, what did you mean you knew everything about me Alice" Jasper asked.

"I mean I know everything about you Jasper."i replied taking a sip of my iced tea.

"i bet you don't" he humphed and crossed his arms.

"yeah I do."

"no you don't"

"yeah"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes!"

"HA!"

"Damn!" Jasper growled. And I'd be damned if I didn't say it was hot.

"see Jasper, right there. You hate losing and you love to argue." I said sticking a couple fries in my mouth.

"Fine then. Whats my favorite color?" he asked.

"Green."

"Whens my Birthday?"

"July 17th."

"Whose eyes do I have?" he challenged. Our faces inches apart.

"Your dads. And Your Beautiful sister Rosalie has identical ones, If you could have one super power you would want to be able to change the mood around you so no one would ever be upset, You love SpongeBob Squarepants, and your guilty pleasure song is Barbie Girl." I looked at my best friend who had his mouth wide open.

I smirked and headed off to gym. I walked with Bella and Edward since they were heading to biology and it was on the way.

"You should tell him Alice." Bella said, pulling her hand from Edwards so put her hair in a ponytail.

"Tell who, what?" I asked.

"Tell Jasper you love him." she told me grabbing Edwards hand again.

oh. "He knows I love him, he's my best friend." I faked a laugh, avoiding her eyes.

"no, your in love with him." she said watching my every move.

Yes. "No." lie. We arrived at the biology room and I bid my goodbyes and left as fast as I could. I knew then. If anyone asked me about my feelings for Jasper. _I'd Lie_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

I sat on my bed watching Jasper look around. His gaze caught on a picture of us from 7th grade. Jasper had his hand wrapped around my shoulder smiling at the camera. I looked at my 7th grade self. My ink black hair was cropped short. My emerald eyes weren't looking at the camera though, they where looking up at Jasper.

I held my breath. Maybe he figured it out. I waited for him to freak out and break my heart. But he just smiled.

"Hey I remember that day!" He exclaimed. "Why where you looking at me? Did I say something funny?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know." how could he overlook the truth like that? How could he not understand I loved him?

"You still have this?" Jasper mumbled, examining something in his hand. I walked over beside him and saw what he had in his hands. It was a dark Amber colored stuffed cat with bright golden eyes.

"Mr. Feel Better! Of course I still have him. You gave him to me when I had the chicken pox." I laughed thinking of the memory

_Flash Back_

_Stupid red dots for itching. Stupid Jessica for giving them to me. Stupid Edward for already having them and laughing at me. Stupid Chicken pox._

"_Alice sweet heart you need to stop itching." Mommy told me sternly._

_I sighed and pouted. "You know, five year old's shouldn't have to go through this pain!"_

_my big brother started laughing uncontrollably so I glared at him. "You tink this is funny, Edward?" I growled._

_Edward, still laughing nodded. "Yeah I do!"_

"_Edward Anthony be nice to your sister." Mom scolded. Edward suck into his chair and stuck his tongue out at me. "Yes, ma'am" _

_I silently started to laugh when I hear someone knock on our front door._

"_Hello Jasper, Rosalie. Alice and Edward are in the living room." I heard daddy say. Jasper! Rose is here too!_

"_Have Jasper and Rosalie had the-"Daddy started._

"_-Yeah, when they were babies." responded Jasper's mom._

"_ALICE ALICE!" yelled my best friend as he ran up to me and squeezed me._

"_nice to see you too Jasper." I giggled and waved at Rosie._

"_Ali! I thought you where gonna to die!" He sniffled and hugged me tighter._

"_Jazzy I'm not gonna die I just got's the chicken poxs." I told him pulling away to show him my itchy red spots._

"_So your not gonna die?" he asked. Wiping tears from his eyes._

"_No Jazzy I'm not gonna die... but are.. you cryin?" I wondered looking at Jasper's red eyes. He sniffled again and turned his head. "No."_

"_It's okay to cry Jasper." I told him. "Hey whats in your hand?" I asked looking at the bag he was holding._

"_Oh" he looked down. "This is a present from me and Rosie. His Name is Mr. Feel Better." he said handing me the bag. I sat down and stuck my hand in it to find a stuffed kitty cat. I gasped._

"_OH JASPER I LOVE IT!" I yelled jumping up to tackle him in a hug. "Thanks Rosalie he's beautiful!" _

_End flash back_

I chuckled at the memory. "I still can't believe you thought I was dieing, and started to cry."

"I wasn't crying!" he crossed his arms.

"mhm sure you weren't." I said. "Never lets anyone see him cry. Come on, Lets go over to your house." I muttered shaking my head.

We walked over to Jasper and Rosalie's house since it was right down the street. When we got there we walked up the to Jasper's room.

"You know Alice, I know things about you to."

"really? Like what?"

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
__He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
__And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

"Like, everyone thinks your favorite color is pink. But its really yellow because its so bright and it makes you happy. You were born on February 2nd. Your beautiful green eyes always sparkle, and when your happy they are always bright, But when your angry they turn a deep dark green color. They also match your brothers. The one superpower you want is to be physic, and your terrified of dolphins." **(a/n don't make fun I'm scared to death of dolphins!)**

I gawked at him. How did he know all this? Did he pay attention to me as much as I do to him?

"When you smile big you always bit your tongue, you don't care what other people think of you as long as your having fun, you love to shop and dress Bella up, and you'd never wear the same outfit more then once every two weeks. Alice, I could go on and on about things that I know about you. It's just, I wanted to make sure that you know that I care about you as much as you care about me. We're best friends." he explained, looking me in the eyes. I almost laughed at the irony. He thought he cared about me as much as I love him? He could never comprehend how much I loved him.

"How.. How did you know I was afraid of dolphins?" I asked. Hoping he didn't see the tears in my eyes.

He chuckled and moved closer to me. "Alice I was there when he went to sea world. How you wouldn't go near the dolphin show. Or when that dolphin swan under your hand at the petting area and you scream bloody murder. Claiming it was because it startled you. I know you better then that." he finished and his face was inches away from mine. I could feel his body heat considering how close we were. And for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me.

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

He stood there staring at me. My green eyes watched his pale blue ones. But of course he turned away and walked away before anything could happen. I let out a big breath I didn't know I was holding in. Silly girl, did you really think something was going to happen? If only I could tell him... I single tear slide down my face but I wiped it away quickly. Hoping Jasper didn't see, I put on a fake smile and walk over to him.

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
__And pray for a miracle_

"Alice what's wrong?" he asked. I laughed silently and shook my head. Of course he would see through my smile. He could see through everything, except my heart.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." I lied. I needed to think of something to get him to think of something else. My eyes caught on a beautiful wooden object leaning against the wall.

"Jazz, play for me." I said walking over to the guitar and bringing it to him.

"Alice." he started but I stopped him.

"Jasper your awesome! I don't know why you wont tell anybody." I said. Jasper was amazing. But he wouldn't tell anyone other then me that he could play. The way his music sounds makes my head spin, and the sound of his voice makes makes melt inside.

He sighed in defeat, sat down on the bed and picked up the guitar. I smiled and sat next to him. When the music started to play and Jasper started to sing.

My body was covered with goosebumps and chills filled my body. I closed my eyes and just went into my own little world filled with me and Jasper.

"Alice? Alice the songs over." a beautiful voice said removing me from my trance. I opened my eyes and blinked quickly.

"oh, Jasper that was... Beautiful." I whispered. Jasper watched me, almost like he was studying my reaction. He smiled.

"Thanks."

there was a knock on the door.

"Alice, Jasper we're gonna watch a movie, come on." Rosalie said when she opened the door.

"Um sure, lets go Alice." Jasper said taking my hand and dragging me down stairs.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked taking my normal seat on the couch next to Jasper.

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." Rose said turning the TV on.

"Oh! This is the one with the Edward look alike!" I said clapping my hands.

"I don't look like him." My brother grumbled walking into the living room with Bella and three bowls of popcorn.

"Uh, yeah you do. Oh hey Bells I didn't know you where here."

Bella laughed and handed me a bowl of popcorn, then sat down on the floor in front of me with Edward.

"Edward you know I love you, but you two could be twins." Bella agreed.

Edward just rolled his eyes and mumbled something along the lines of 'their lucky I love them'

Rosalie laughed and pressed play then went to sit with Emmett. The movie started and I put a handful of popcorn into my mouth.

"Edward don't stick your wand out!" yelled Emmett. I hit my head with the palm of my hand and Jasper laughed.

"NOOOO EDDIE DIED!" Emmett screamed throwing popcorn at the television.

"Emmett that's not me!" Edward yelled at him. I chuckled and Rosalie slapped Em in the back of the head.

"ow Rose!" Emmett wined well rubbing the back of his head.

"Will you guy shut the hell up I'm trying to watch the movie!" Bella screamed throwing a pillow at Emmett's head. She takes her Harry Potter seriously.

"Sorry Bella.." Everyone whispered, turning their gaze back to the movie.

I woke up not remembering when I fell asleep. I sat up and I scanned the room to see everyone still sleeping. My gaze stopped on Jasper. My god he's beautiful. I sighed and got up to go to Rosalie's bathroom. I touched up my makeup and changed into the extra clothes that I kept here. I walked out of the bathroom to find Jasper waiting.

"Hey Jazz." I said shutting of the light.

"Alice. Rosalie told me something. I need you to conferment though." he told me. I eyed him suspiciously and nodded my head telling him to go on.

"Alice-" he took a big breath. "-Do you love me? More... then a friend."

_Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
_

I gasped. "No." I gulped. I'd had lied.

_I'd Lie._

"yes you do!" he yelled.

"no!"

"Yes!"

"no" god his arguing is going to kill me

"well that kinda sticks. Because Alice, I'm in love with you. I want to be more then your best friend. I want to be the one you hold when your scared. I want to be the one you think about when you wake up and before you go to sleep. I want... I want you to love me too." He turned to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"Jasper your already those things! I love you. I promise I love you so much it hurts!" I promised.

"But, you said-" he started.

"I lied." I told him. And then... He kissed me.

_The End _

**This was my first song find the fist time I wrote a Jalice thing on this website... so tell me what you think... **


End file.
